Leaving Them
by SpencerReidFanatic
Summary: Spencer's family finally make her snap. So she leves. She finds herself at Toby's hotel room door. With them in the same room and same bed,will the playful flirting become more? Will they last, with all the problems bound to come? ON HIATUS UNTIL JULY 11, 2012.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So I am in LOVE with Spencer and Toby together! Here it goes. **

She would have never thought she would actually do it. Especially with _him._ She was still trying to process it in her mind. She kissed Toby Cavanaugh.

"Mom? Dad? Melissa?" she called, when she came home. She walked towards her living room, and there sat Officer Reynolds, her mom and dad, and Melissa. "Why are the cops here?" she asked, frantic.

"They would like to talk to you again. Spencer, they know you lied to them." she stated, calmly. Her parents walked her into the dining room, Officer Reynolds, trailing behind. She had to get out of here. Maybe she could go back to Toby's. But, it might be awkward. Then again, where else would she go? She silently kept thinking why it would be good to go and why it wouldn't, until she was broken out of her thoughts, by Officer Reynolds.

"Why were you checking to see if Alison was with Ian at Hilton Head, last summer?" All the same questions. After about a hour of questioning, Officer Reynolds, excused himself from the Hastings's house, mumbling something like, "Thank you for your time."

"Spencer." her father called. "We would like to talk to you."

"Yes, Dad?" she asked, as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Your mother and I, have talked and we think it would be best if you talk to someone. About what's been going on and your feelings." He said.

"Like a shrink?" Melissa walked in the room, Ian at her arm.

"Spence, you need help. This is for the best." She said.

"I'm hurting and scared, not crazy!"

"Which is why we think you should see a therapist." Her father said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I'm not crazy? I'm scared cause I know that he's here! That he's in this house!" She shrieked. Why wouldn't anyone listen to her? Spencer, kept taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. "Are you listening to yourself?" Melissa shrieked back. He would never hurt Ali or anyone!"

"I think your sister's right." her mother said.

"What? HE KILLED ALI! Why won't you believe me? Why do you always think I'm wrong and she's right? Everything is always about her when it comes to you guys!" she shrieked. How could they do this? They were supposed to be her parents!

"Spencer, you know that's not true." her father said.

"Yes it is! It always has been that way! I can't deal with it anymore. I'm done. I'm leaving." she ran up the steps, into her room, grabbed a suitcase from her closet. Grabbed clothes from her dresser, her book bag, and her necessities, and 2 pairs of shoes. This is it. She was really doing it. When everything was packed. She went downstairs to find her parents still on the couch.

"Spencer." her mother said. She kept ignoring her, she didn't want to hear what they had to say right now.

"Spencer!" Melissa sorehead, following her. She already had her keys in had, her other hand on the doorknob. "I hope your happy." she said to her sister. She slammed the door closed on her way out and ran to her black Mini Cooper. Then she remembered, where would she go? She could go to Hanna's but Caleb was there, or Emily's but Emily was with Paige. Right now, her best bet was Toby. She pulled into the motel's parking lot, in a matter of minutes. She quickly found a parking spot and ran up to his door, bags in hand. After a few moments, he opened the door, to find her with tears streaming down her face. Spencer hadn't even noticed she was crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked, truly sounding worried.

" No." she croaked.

"Come here." he said, pushing her into his room, gently.

"What happened?"

Spencer took a deep breath before answering. " My parents wanted to send me to a shrink. I kept telling them that I wasn't crazy. But of course they wouldn't listen. Melissa said things and I got mad. They kept agreeing with her and I snapped. I told them I was leaving and I didn't know where else to go." she said, through tears.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want." he said, hugging her tiny body. "But remember, there is only one bed." he said, with a eyebrow wiggle. Spencer slapped him playfully. She felt better. She felt safe. No parents, A, or drama. Let's hope it could stay that way.

"I think I'll live." she said , laying back, against the pillows. She noticed that she was still wearing Toby's shirt. She strangely didn't want to take it off. She walked into the bathroom, with a pair of black pajama pants. When she walked out, Toby was shirtless, with only pajama pants, on the bed, watching TV.

"So, you have a whole bag of things, but you still decide to wear my shirt?" He said.

"I like it." she stated.

She laid down next to him, getting under the covers. She pulled out a book, from her bag and began reading. After a few minutes, Toby tried to take it away from her, but she slapped his hand away. He still kept going for the book, but she kept moving her arm away. Then he pinned her arms down to her sides, and went for the book again. When he looked back up at her, they were staring in each other's eyes for what seemed like a hour. They both leaned in, till their lips connected. He deepened the kiss, by letting go of her arms and grabbing the sides of her face, she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a couple seconds, they both pulled back, foreheads together.

"Whoa." they said in unison.

**K. so it's realllllly short, but I want to see if you guys will like it…..so REVIEW! Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I can't thank you enough, for how good that made me feel. So here's chapter 2. I was thinking about just leaving it as a one-shot but I changed my mind. **

Spencer woke up the next morning with her arm wrapped around Toby's shirtless stomach. She slowly pulled it out from under his arm, that was resting on it, careful not to wake him up. She slowly stood up to her feet, and tip toed to the bathroom.

When she got out of the bathroom Toby was just waking up.

"Good morning." she said to him.

"Morning." he replied.

"We have school today." she said grabbing simple black skinny jeans, a red striped off the shoulder top,, and her black flats she had grabbed.

"I know." Toby said, grunting.

"Well hurry up, I need a ride." she said grinning.

When Spencer walked into school, she found the girls standing by Emily's locker, whispering to each other.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" She asked, curious.

"Me and Emily overheard Caleb on the phone with someone. We think he's with someone else. But Hanna won't believe us." Aria said.

"Ok, Caleb told me everything, and I told him everything." Worried look appeared on all the girls faces, except for Hanna, hoping she hadn't told him about A. "Ok, not everything. But, I told him about….me. " She continued. Then Spencer heard the clanking off a metal stick start coming down the hallway, all the girls heads turned to look. Jenna was walking towards the cafeteria, then they saw something around her neck, a owl pendant.

"Hey. I found that in Caleb's bag this morning.:" Hanna said, pointing to the pendant around her neck.

"Do you think maybe Jenna is the other girl he's with?" Spencer asked.

"No, he would have told me that he knew Jenna." Hanna protested.

"Unless he didn't want you to know." Aria said.

"I'm gonna call him." Hanna said walking away.

"So have you got anything new from A?" Emily asked.

"No." Aria said.

"No." Emily said.

"I didn't either." Spencer said, quietly.

Hanna was walking back over looking defeated.

"He won't pick up."

"We told you." Emily said.

"What happened to being happy for Hanna? Huh, where did that go?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna, we want you to be happy. Maybe Hanna is right. We might've heard it wrong. I mean, we keep looking at everything to closely before actually trying to get all the details." Spencer said.

That night, Spencer went home with Hanna.

"So did you get a hold of Caleb/" Spencer asked trying to make conversation.

'No but I think I'll just talk to him when we get home.'

'Oh." Spencer replied. She heard her pone start to ring so she grabbed it from her coach purse.

"Who is it?" Hanna asked.

"Aria."

"Put her on speaker." Hanna told her.

"Hello?" Spencer said.

"Hey. Me and Em were just at the café' and we saw Jenna there. You know the owl pendant that Hanna found in Caleb's bag?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well its actually a USB."

"For what?"

"From what it looked like from where we were sitting, just a word document." Aria said.

"That said what?" Hanna asked.

"All I read out of it was the first paragraph, but it was about Hanna."

"What about me?" Hanna squeaked.

"One of the things I saw was that, you spend 5 summers at fatty camp." Aria said, Hanna let out a small squeak.

"Also the binging." Aria said. Hanna let out another small whimper,

"I told him all those things the night we….you know." Hanna said.

"Han, I really wish it didn't come to this, but also in the paragraph, in the first sentence, it said he was tired of spying on you and he wanted his cash." Arai told them.

"Cash?" Hanna repeated, doubtfully.

"Yeah. Han, I'm so sorry, but I really thought you should know."

"Thanks, Aria." Hanna said, sighing. Spencer hung up the phone after Aria said she had to go.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked.

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Later" Hanna said as they were pulling into her driveway. When they walked into the house, Hanna and Spencer found Caleb in the kitchen, making a sandwich.

"You were spying on me." Hanna sated.

"Excuse me?" Caleb said, surprised.

"You were spying on me, and telling Jenna what you found out!"

"Jenna offered me cash."

"I thought you were different! I thought you loved me! You were my first time! And that was all for cash?" Hanna said, defeated.

"At first it was for the cash, but as I got to know you, I started to have feelings for you!" Caleb said. Caleb started reaching out to her, trying to grab her hand, Hanna flinched away.

"Don't touch me."

"Hanna, I wasn't spying on you the whole time, at first, yes, but now I actually love you." Caleb said to her.

"Get out." Hanna demanded.

"Han-"

"I said get out." Caleb turned around and grabbed his bag that was leaning against the bar stool. He WALKED PAST Spencer , but she grabbed his arm.

"Why? She is my best friend."

"Jenna offered me a lot of cash." Caleb stated.

"For what? To go through her things? Hack into her laptop?"

"She wanted a key" Caleb said, sighing.

"A key for what?"

"If I knew, I would tell you." Spencer dropped his arm, and he walked out the door. Spencer walked into the living room to find Hanna laying down on the couch crying.

"Hey. You ok?" She asked.

"No. I thought he was different." She sniffled/

"We all thought he was." Spencer phone rang from her bag, she looked back over at Hanna, she had fallen asleep. She grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and laid it over Hanna. _One new text message. _

**From: Toby **

**Hey, I was gonna pick you up from school, but I couldn't find you. You ok? **

She replied back

**To: Toby **

**Yeah, I'm fine. I went home with Hanna. I might stay over. **

After a couple minutes she got a reply.

**From: Toby **

**Ok. Text me if your staying over again. Tomorrow I go back home to Jenna. I miss you. **

Spencer was really confused. Are they going out or just friends?

**To: Toby **

**I miss you too. But, what are we? Cuz friends don't kiss like that. **

**From: Toby **

**No they sure don't. I think I'm gonna leave that decision up to you, because I really do like you, Spencer.**

**To: Toby **

**I really like you too. But if we to start dating, can we lay low for a while. I don't want to hear what the girls would think. **

**From: Toby **

**OK. So are we or not? **

**To: Toby **

**I guess we are. **

**From: Toby **

**Do you want to go to the festival tomorrow night? **

**To: Toby **

**Sure. Meet me by the funhouse? **

**From: Toby **

**Of course. **

She looked at Hanna who was still sound asleep, she walked upstairs to Hanna's room to sleep. She heard her phone ring when she laid down in her bed;_ One new _text_ message. _

_**Have fun with your new BF, Spence, that is until I ruin it. **_

_**-A. **_

**A/N. OK SOOOO I'm really bad at writing A messages that's the best one I could think of. REVIEW. Oh and I know what the key is in the show, but in my story its something different. Anyone want to take a guess?**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer woke up the next morning and went to Hanna's bathroom, she brushed her teeth, and pulled on the clothes she had grabbed; black skinny jeans, a blue tank that had a braid on the neckline, and a bracelet, that had stars all over it. She walked out and started to wake Hanna up.

"Hanna? Hanna? Hanna? You have to get up. Time for school." Hanna moaned a little, and the she slowly sat up and stretched. "I'll go get us some cereal." Spencer told her. She grabbed black pumps and blazer that was by the door and started walking downstairs.

"Is Hanna awake?" Ms. Marin asked when Spencer went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she should be getting dressed"

"Make sure she gets this." Ms. Marin said, handing her a envelope with _Hanna_ on the front in messy handwriting. Spencer nodded. Ms. Marin walked out and waved to Spencer before leaving for work. She heard Hanna coming down the stairs.

"My mom leave yet?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. Just now." Hanna was wearing a red halter top, black skinny jeans, zebra heels, a long multi necklace, her favorite bag that had little small white dots all over it, and some bracelets. "This is for you." I said, handing her the envelope.

As she was reading it, Spencer asked, "What's it say?" Hanna handed her the envelope.

_Hanna, _

_I know it wasn't right to spy on you, I am so so very sorry. I hope you can forgive me. You can hate me, but I need you to forgive me. I love you. I really do. I would never want to hurt you. By the time, your reading this, I'll probably be somewhere far away from Rosewood. I wanted you to be happy, which obviously I wasn't making you happy. I am so sorry. If you decide you forgive me, you know how to tell me. I'm pretty sure, you'll never trust me or even talk to me. But I still need you to know, that I am sorry. No lie. _

_I love you. _

_Caleb. _

"That's so sweet." She said, when she finished.

"Probably all lies." Hanna said, eating some cereal.

"Why would he lie about that?"

Hanna shrugged. "He lied about everything else."

Spencer sighed. "Well come on. We don't wanna be late."

When we got to school, Hanna and Spencer found the other girls by Emily's locker.

"Nothing new from A right?" Aria asked when the came over. All the girls shook their heads, except Spencer. "Spence, did you get something?"

"I-I-can't tell you." Spencer stuttered.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Aria said.

"I just can't." Spencer said.

"After everything A has sent us, you can't tell us this message?" Aria replied, a little hurt. Spencer shook her head. "Whatever." Aria said, walking away, bringing Emily along with her.

Spencer sighed, and leaned against the lockers. "I'm such a bad friend."

"That's not true, Spence." Hanna said, standing next to her.

Out of all the girls, Hanna was Spencer's best friend. "Can I tell you?" Hanna nodded. "Just promise me you won't tell the other girls. I'm not ready for them to know yet." Hanna nodded. "Okay, a couple nights ago when I left my parents house, I went to Toby's. We kissed. And the next night I came to your house. While you were sleeping, me and Toby were talking. We decided to start dating, and when I went to bed, A texted me."

"What'd she say?" Hanna asked.

"Well while me and Toby we texting we decided to go to the carnival tonight. She said, 'Have fun we your new BF, Spence. That is, until I ruin it. -A.'"

"Wow." 

* * *

Spencer and Hanna got to the carnival around 6:30. They both went their separate ways. Hanna went for Mona and Spencer went looking for Toby. She went into the funhouse and started trying to get towards the end. She went into a room and went to push the door open that lead her towards outside. But when she tried to push it was bolted shut. She tried to turn around and go back out but the door that she come in with was now bolted shut too. Spencer started panicking and yelling for help. She was banged on the door until her fists hurt.

"HELP! TOBY? HANNA? HELP!" She screamed. She silently started to cry but continued banging and yelling. She heard someone doing something to the door. "Help!" She screamed, hoping the person outside would hear her. The opened, and she saw Ian's face. She screamed and jumped back. He opened the door all the way and immediately went into Toby's arms. He was behind Ian and looked really worried. He hugged me tightly and I started crying into his shoulder.

'I'm so glad your okay." He mumbled into my hair. "Do you wanna go back to my place?"

I nodded slowly. We started to walk away but Melissa stopped me.

"Spence, you need to come home." She said.

"No I don't and I won't."

"We miss you." She said.

"No you don't. I bet Mom and Dad are _happy_ I'm gone. And I'm sure you are to. Now you get _all _the attention. Oh wait, you already had that."

We got into Toby's car and started driving to his hotel room.

"Wanna play some Scrabble?" Spencer asked, when they got into his room.

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

Spencer laughed. "In your dreams."

They had just put Scrabble away and were just laying on the bed.

"Why do you like me, Toby?" Spencer asked, quietly.

"I would tell you, but there's just to many to list." Toby answered. He pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered.

"What?" Toby asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." She said a little louder. Toby turned towards her and kissed her lips. Her hands went in his hair, and Toby lightly laid on top of her. Toby deepened the kiss and grabbed her waist. They pulled away a couple minutes later for breath.

"I love you." Toby said. He lightly pecked her lips and laid back down next to her again. Spencer cuddled in next to him and put her head on his chest and went to sleep. 

* * *

She woke up the next morning and saw that Toby was already awake.

"Good morning." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." He replied.

She looked in the morning to find her hair a mess, her clothes rumpled, and make-up a little smudged. "I look like crap."

"You look beautiful." Toby said.

"Its Saturday." Spencer said, getting out of bed to find some clothes.

"Which mean we have the whole day together." To by said, coming over to kiss her.

"Lets make it the best." 

* * *

**Not some of my best work. It kinda sucks. I hope to get at least 3 reviews before I update. :D So please review. (: **


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer and Toby decided to go shopping. They walked out of the hotel room and into Toby's new truck. They started heading towards the mall and Spencer was just looking out the window until she felt Toby intertwine their fingers. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you." Toby said, smiling at Spencer.

"I love you too." She said.

They reached the mall and got out of the car. They walked into the mall and started walking around. The first store they walked into was Macys. They started walking around the jewelry section.

"That's pretty." Spencer said pointing at a gold ring with a gold heart with little diamonds in the heart.

"Mmmhmm." Toby said, nodding.

Toby and Spencer left Macys and began walking around the mall, peeking into some stores. They walked hand in hand and went towards the food court.

"What would you like to eat?" Toby asked Spencer. Spencer pointed to a small sushi bar straight ahead. Toby nodded and they began walking over there. On there way over there, they saw Jenna and Garrett.

"Whats Jenna doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know." Toby said, looking confused. "Let's not worry about and hope she doesn't notice us." They began walking away.

"Toby." Jenna said.

"What do you want, Jenna?" Toby asked, annoyed.

"Is Spencer with you?" She asked. Toby looked at Spencer.

"Yes, why?" Toby said.

"I have something for her." She held out a key.

"What's this?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not sure. Someone told me to give it to you."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure. I'm blind, I can't see them. But it sounded like a woman." Jenna paused, "They said it had something to do with Ali."

"Thanks, Jenna." Spencer paused. "I think I'm gonna go talk to the girls about this." Toby nodded, looking sad. "I'm sorry." She said. Spencer rushed out of the mall and dialed Hanna's number.

"Hello?" Hanna asked when she answered.

"Hey. Can you pick me up from the mall? I have to talk to you and the girls." She said.

"Sure, but what's wrong, Spence? You sound worried." Hanna asked.

"It has something to do with Ali. I'll explain the rest later."

Spencer walked down the sidewalk and sat on a bench. She waited for about 15 minutes and then Hanna pulled up. She got in the car and buckled up her seat belt. Hana put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What's this about, Spence?" Hanna asked, sounding worried.

"Jenna gave me something."

"Jenna? Why are you even talking to her?" Hanna asked.

"I'm not. Well, I did talk to her but not like that. I was at the mall with Toby and Jenna was there with Garrett, me and Toby were hoping she wouldn't notice us."

"How can she notice you? She's blind!" Hanna said.

"I don't know. I think she like senses a certain person's presense or something like that. But anyways, she noticed us and she called my name and everything. She told me someone gave her this key to give to me and she said it has something to do with Alison." Spencer said.

"What do you think it is?" Hanna asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I really don't know." Spencer paused. She pulled the key out of her pocket and inspected it. "It's really small. I don't know what it would fit in."

"Well, we'll talk to the girl's when we get to my house." Hanna said. Spencer nodded. She looked out the window and watched her surroundings pass by. By then, they had made it to Hanna's house. Spencer walked out of the car and into Hanna's house. Aria and Emily were alredy there talking to Ms. Marin.

"Hey Mom?" Ms. Marin looked at Hanna, she continued, "Do you think you could give us alone time for now? We kinda have to talk about something."

"Of course." Ms. Marin replied. She smiled and walked upstairs.

Spencer sat down on one of the stools at there island, next to Emily. Spencer sighed. "I'm sorry, Aria."

"It's fine. You don't have to tell us, it's your choice." Aria said.

"I know but I want to tell you, I'm just scared." Spencer said, looking down.

"You don't have to be scared. We're not gonna get mad. Trust me, I think we've been told worse." Aria said.

"Alright, fine." Spencer paused and took a deep breath. "Me and Toby are dating. And I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that if I did, you wouldn't stay as my friends because I know you don't like him. " Spencer said.

"It's okay, yeah, we think he's a creep, but if you think he isn't, then we don't either." Aria said.

"He's really not what Ali told us he was." Spencer said. Emily and Aria nodded. "So, about this thing with Jenna. This is the key she gave me." She said putting it on the island that the girls were all croweded around.

"What's it for?" Aria asked, confused.

"We don't know." Hanna said. "Spencer said that she was at the mall and Jenna gave it to her."

"Did she say anything?" Emily asked.

"She said that it has something to do with Alison." Spencer replied.

"How did she get it?" Emily asked.

"She said someone gave it to her." Spencer said.

"Who?" Emily asked, eager.

"I don't know. She doesn't know because she can't see them. She said the voice sounded like a woman." Spencer said, sighing. Emily nodded.

Aria picked the key up and started looking at it.

"Wait, guys, didn't Ali have a diary?" Aria asked. We all nodded. "This looks like it could fit in one."

Spencer suddenly went into flashback, remember that day that Ali showed them her diary.

* * *

**Flashback.**

It was a hot day in Rosewood. Spencer had her hair pulled up high and was wearing shorts and a white tank top. Ali was in a skirt, a flowered tank top and wedges. The other girls weren't her yet. Spencer and Alison sat in silence until they heard the gate open, Aria had her hair in a braid and was wearing a summer dress, Emiy was in short track shorts and a Rosewood High t-shirt. Hanna was no where in sight.

"Hey guys!" Ali said, standing up and walking over to them. She hugged Aria and then Emily.

"Hey Ali." Aria replied. Emily smiled towards her. The girls followed Alison to the table on her deck. Aria sat next to Spencer, who had Alison on her other side. They started talking to eachother, just about school and gossip.

"Yeah, I heard Derek and Charlette are dating now!" Aria said. We all started laughing. We stopped laughing and it became silent.

"Ali?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, Spence?" Ali asked, looking at her.

"Have you ever told anyone our secrets?" Spencer asked.

"Of course not, well unless you count my diary." Ali paused. "I write everything in there. But no worries, it has a lock on it and I keep the key in very special place that no one knows about." She paused again. "I could show you it, if you want." The girls all nodded.

Ali stood up and walked to her sliding glass door, she opened it and headed up the stairs to her room, with the girls following behind her. Alison silently made her way to the middle of her room. She knelt down and to one of the floorboards. She pulled it up with a creak and took something out. She put the floorboard back down and stood up.

"Here it is." She said, handing Emily the book. It was a purple journal with 'Ali' written in black across the middle. It had a small lock on the side, holding the diary closed. "I write everything in here. So I never forget."

**End of Flashback.  
**

* * *

"It's her diary." Aria said.

"Well, how are we gonna get it?" Hanna asked.

"Maybe Ms. DiLaurentis kept it." Spencer suggested. "We could see if she has it."

"Why would she give it to us?" Hanna asked.

"We could tell her we wanted to find a something of Ali's because it has something of ours in it and take her diary once we get into her stuff." Spencer said. The girls nodded.

"Let's go." Hanna said. They grabbed their stuff and headed to the door. They got in Hanna's car and started heading towards the DiLaurentis' house.

They got there about 10 minutes later. They all took deep breathe's and headed towards the door. Aria knocked and they all stepped back. Moments later, Ms. DiLaurentis opened the door.

"Hello girls. What can I do for you?" She asked, politlely.

"Well, we were wondering if we could get something of ours that we left with Ali." Aria said.

"What is it?" Ms. DiLaurentis asked.

"Um, just a scrapbook we made for Alison." Spencer lied.

"Of course." Ms. Dilaurentis said with a smile. She opened the door all the way, letting the girls walk in. They all stepped in and looked around. It had been so long since they had been in this house. The furniture was still in the same place, nothing had really changed. "We left all of Alison's things in her room. Everything's still in the same place."

The girls walked up the stairs and into Ali's room. Everything was the same. It felt weird being in there. Spencer walked to the middle of the room and pulled up the floorboard. The diary was still there. It was a little dusty but looked the same.

"I got it." Spencer said. The girls nodded. "Lets go. Its weird in here." Spencer said. They left the room and walked downstairs.

"Did you get whatever you needed?" Ms. DiLaurentis asked.

"Yeah. Thank you, Ms. DiLaurentis." Hanna said with a smile. Ms. DiLaurentis nodded.

"Well, we'll be leaving." Aria said, heading towards the door. The girls followed and waved goodbye to Ms. DiLaurentis. They got back in Hanna's car and headed back to her house. When they got back, they all went into Hanna's room. They sat on Hanna's bed and put the diary in the middle of their circle. Aria grabbed the key from her purse.

"Who wants to do it?" Hanna asked meekly. Spencer picked up the key and stuck it in the lock. She took a deep breathe and turned it. It unlocked and Spencer took the key out. She opened the book and she saw Ali's first entry. It was when she first moved to Rosewood.

"She started writing in this when she moved here." Sencer said, putting the diary back on the bed, open.

"Are we soupposed to read it?" Emily asked.

"We could, but do we really want to do that to Ali?" Spencer asked. All the girls shook their heads.

"Then how are we gonna find what that lady wanted us to?" Hanna asked. "I wanna see what that bitch said about us."

"Ali wasn't a bitch." Aria said, looking Hanna in her eyes.

"Definatly acted like one." Hanna said, shrugging.

"Anyways," Spencer said, eyeing Hanna and Aria, "Maybe we have to read it to find what she wants but I'll do it on my own, if you guys don't want to."

"I'll do it." Emily said. Spencer looked at Hanna and Aria, they both slowly nodded their head.

Spencer stood up, "We start tomorrow. Bye guys." She said grabbing her bag. She waved and walked to Hanna's front door. She stepped outside and pulled out her phone. She opened a new message box but before she could start typing, she got a new text. She clicked open, and read through it.

**Snooping, are we? Just remember, nosey bitches die. -A **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in like a year but I'm back! Unfortunatly, I don't watch PLL anymore so I'm gonna make my own storyline so don't think I'm basing this off the show...I'm just using the characters. Hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot more to come. **

Spencer woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She groaned but rolled over and grabbed it off her bedside table.

_7 missed calls. _

_4 voicemails. _

_16 new messages. _

She decided to ignore the calls but check her messages: 3 from Toby, 5 from Emily. 4 from Hanna, and 4 from Aria. They all basically said the same thing.

_Spencer, where are you? I thought we were gonna read Ali's diary today. _

Spencer looked at her bedside clock and realized it was already 12:30. Spencer trudged herself out of bed and into her closet. She picked out a light blue tank top with buttons down the middle. It also had white lace on the top and bottom. She paired it with black skinny jeans and cute white flats. She left the hotel room and got into her car. She then pulled out her phone to send a text to Hanna.

_Sorry, I overslept. But I'm on my way now. _

She put her phone back in her purse and began driving.

She got to Hanna's quickly, since there was no traffic. She knocked on their door and opened the door.

"Hi Spencer. They're in the kitchen." Ashley told Spencer. Spencer nodded and walked into the house.

Emily, Aria, and Hanna were all sitting around the island in silence. They had the diary in the middle of the island.

"Hey. Sorry, I'm late. But let's get started." Spencer said, taking the empty seat next to Hanna. They all nodded their heads. Spencer picked up the diary and began reading.

_March 13, 2009 _

_Dear Diary, _

_We moved again. This time to a town named Rosewood in Pennsylvania. It seems a little boring. Today was my first day of school. I met a lot of girls. And guess what? I'm already popular. Isn't that great? But I did meet these 4 girls that stuck out to me. They looked like loners, so I decided to talk to them. There's Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer. Aria is into arts, and she dresses like a goth. So LAME. Like seriously, who wears a skirt with pants underneath? And then there's Emily. I think she might be lesbian. She was looking at me weirdly. And she kept getting really close to me and always sitting or standing next me. Then there's Hanna. She totally needs to lay off the chocolate cupcakes. She could definatly lose a few pounds. Or more. And her clothes are so ugly. Who wears brown and black together? And she can't even pull off the clothes she wears. They're like 3 sizes too small. And lastly, Spencer. She is a total GEEK. All she cares about is grades and being better than her sister. She even is trying to steal her boyfriend, Ian. These girls seriously need some help. And who better to help than me? It will be so funny when I humliate all of them. I just need them to trust me. That won't be hard. _

_Bye for now, _

_ Ali. _

"So her plan was just to humilate us all?" Hanna asked. Spencer nodded.

"That's what it sounds like." She told her.

"But she obviously didn't." Aria pointed out.

"Because someone killed her!" Emily said.

"Don't look at me like that! It wasn't me!" Aria yelled.

"How do we know?" Emily shot back.

"Because I'm your friend!"

This hurt Spencer. Her best friends accusing each other of killing someone. Sure, Ali wasn't the best friend but they would never kill her. She need to get them to stop fighting.

She _will _find out who killed her.


End file.
